Hitsugaya, Zmrożone Niebiosa - Trumna z Setki Kwiatów!
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 日番谷、捨て身の氷天百華葬！ | romaji = Hitsugaya, sutemi no Hyōten Hyakkasō! | numer odcinka = 274 | rozdziały = Rozdział 356, Rozdział 357, Rozdział 358 | arc = Sztuczne miasto Karakura, część 2 | poprzedni odcinek = Szał rekina! Uwolniona forma Harribel | następny odcinek = Zbliżający się oddech śmierci. Król, który panuje nad śmiercią! | premieraJa = 8 czerwca 2010 | opening = ChAngE | ending = Stay Beautiful }} Hitsugaya, Zmrożone Niebiosa - Trumna z Setki Kwiatów! jest dwieście siedemdziesiątym czwartym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Kontynuacja walki Hitsugayi z Harribel. Opis Harribel zwraca się do Hitsugayi, że pomimo kapitańskich umiejętności jest skazany na porażkę. Kiedy Tōshirō pyta co ma na myśli, Espada uwalnia duże pokłady Reiatsu i atakuje wodnym atakiem. Marechiyo Ōmaeda jest pod wrażeniem ogromu mocy przeciwnika, za co zostaje zbesztany przez Suì-Fēng, która nazywa go głupcem i komentuje, że odwracanie się od przeciwnika mimo jego niewielkiej siły i inteligencji jest lekkomyślne. Wicekapitan przeprasza, a dopiero chwilę potem uświadamia sobie, że Suì-Fēng obraziła jego inteligencję. Przerywa im Baraggan Louisenbairn mówiąc, że Harribel zaczyna swoje przedstawienie i dzięki jej ofierze, przeciwnik poczuje prawdziwy ból. Suì-Fēng pyta co miał na myśli mówiąc "ofiara". Baraggan zaczyna wyjaśniać, że każdy z Espady reprezentuje jeden aspekt śmierci, którymi są dziesięć rzeczy, które prowadzą ludzi do końca życia. Atrybuty te doskonale odzwierciedlają umiejętności, przekonania i powód istnienia każdego członka Espady. Baraggan przedstawia atrybuty wszystkich z Espady, w tym poświęcenie Harribel. [[Plik:Cascada (Anime).png|thumb|left|190px|Harribel używa Cascady]] Tier nadal naciera na Hitsugayę, jednak temu udaje się blokować jej ataki. Następnie przechodzi do ataków wodnych, lecz Tōshirō mówi, że już przejrzał tę technikę i zamraża zbliżającą się wodę. Kapitan zwraca się do Espady aby przestała go lekceważyć i dodaje, że jego lodowy Zanpakutō potrafi zamienić wodę w lód, nawet tą z jej ataku, więc jej ataki nie wyrządzą mu żadnej krzywdy. Harribel odpowiada, że wyrządzą mu krzywdę i postanawia to zaprezentować. Tier jednak nie atakuje, na co Hitsugaya reaguje krzykiem i mówi żeby go nie lekceważyła. Atakuje lodowym smokiem, a Harribel dodaje pod nosem by to Hitsugaya jej nie lekceważył. Espada używa Hirviendo i zamienia lodowego smoka w wodę. Wyjaśnia, że skoro Tōshirō może użyć jej ataków jako swojej broni, będzie możliwe także działanie odwrotne. Chwilę potem używa Cascady zalewając miasto wodą. thumb|right|190px|Kira leczy wicekapitanów Fala dociera aż do Sajina Komamury. Izuru Kira, leczący rannych, jest zaniepokojony, jednak Komamura uspokaja, że fala uderzeniowa przeszła daleko stąd. Mówi do Kiry aby się pospieszył i zakończył ich leczenie. Izuru stwierdza w myślach, że jest za dużo ofiar z poważnymi obrażeniami i sam nie zdąży uleczyć ich wszystkich. Stwierdza również, że bariera nie jest zabezpieczona, a na straży stoi tylko kapitan Komamura, więc będą mieli kłopot gdyby ktoś ich zaatakował. [[Plik:Hyōryū Senbi (anime e274).png|thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya atakuje za pomocą Hyōryū Senbi]] Hitsugaya przetrwał atak dzięki lodowej tarczy. Harribel zachęca go do wyjścia mówiąc, że nie oszuka jej w ten sposób. Tōshirō, będąc pod lodową skorupą, stwierdza, że niewiele brakowało by już nie żył. Rozmyślając strategię, uważa, że musi wzmocnić obronę. Tier szydzi z jego ukrywania się. Chwilę potem Hitsugaya wychodzi z ukrycia i atakuje techniką Guncho Tsurara. Harribel ze spokojem stwierdza, że efekt zawsze będzie taki sam i, podobnie jak wcześniej, zamienia lód w wodę. Okazuje się to podstępem Tōshirō: zamroził jeszcze nie opadłą wodę i zaatakował z zaskoczenia. Tier bez problemu uwalnia się z lodu. Hitsugaya poucza ją, że gdy używa się swojej najpotężniejszej broni, trzeba wzmocnić czujność. Tymczasem, Kyōraku toczy zaciętą walkę ze Starrkiem. Kapitan wyraża swój entuzjazm faktem iż Espada zaczyna w końcu walczyć na poważnie. Stwierdza również, że pojedynek nie dobiegnie końca jeżeli obaj będą tylko obserwować. Dodaje, że każdy z nich czeka na pierwszy ruch przeciwnika, a więc walka się rozkręci jak któryś z nich sprowokuje rywala do ataku. Shunsui wyznaje Espadzie, że chciałby zobaczyć jego Cero. Starrk postanawia spełnić tę prośbę i ładuje swoje niebieskie cero z podróbka, czym zaskakuje kapitana. thumb|right|190px|Harriel odpala Cero w kierunku Hitsugayi Harribel używa pocisków La Gota za lecącym Hitsugayą, który zastanawia się co tak naprawdę knuje jego rywalka i dlaczego strzela na oślep wiedząc, że ta technika na pewno go nie wykończy. Z rozmyślań wybija go głos Tier, która pojawia się centralnie przed nim, jednak Hitsugayi udaje się uniknąć ataku. Podczas pościgu za kapitanem używa swojego Cero niszcząc część jego skrzydła. Tōshirō stwierdza, że oboje czekają na ten sam moment: by wypełnić pole bitwy wodą, a później zmiażdżyć przeciwnika jednym atakiem. Hitsugaya stwierdza w myślach, że nie ma sensu czekanie na ten moment i musi spróbować użyć tej techniki, chociaż nigdy nie używał jej w Bankai. Postanawia rozpocząć działanie, lecz wyczuwa Reiatsu znajdujących się w pobliżu Komamury, Kiry i kilku rannych. Hitsugaya ostatecznie decyduje się na użycie Sennen Hyōrō, ale nie działa to na Harribel. Espada postanawia rozpocząć swoje przedstawienie - gromadzi ogromne ilości wody, po czym używa techniki Cascada. Tōshirō traci zimną krew; jeśli zrobi unik - zamiast niego ucierpią tamci na dole. Postanawia użyć Ryūsenki. Skutecznie powstrzymuje atak przeciwnika, jednak sam pada ze zmęczenia. Harribel stoi kilkanaście metrów nad nim i rozmyśla o tym dlaczego nie poświęcił swoich towarzyszy. Hitsugaya podnosi się i postanawia walczyć z pełną mocą. Po chwili pogoda ulega diametralnej zmianie; niebo zakrywają czarne chmury, a wokół zaczyna padać śnieg i wiać wiatr. Tōshirō wyjaśnia, że jego Hyōrinmaru jest najpotężniejszym lodowym Zanpakutō. Mówi, że woda jest jego bronią, a on sam jest panem przestworzy, po czym używa techniki Hyōten Hyakkasō Encyklopedia Arrancarów Gin tym razem bierze pod lupę Harribel. Wyjaśnia, że jej uwolniona forma to Tiburón, który potrafi manipulować wodą oraz swobodnie kontrolować jej temperaturę. Dodaje również swój komentarz, że po przejściu do uwolnionej formy odsłania trochę więcej ciałka. Stwierdza, że musi to być trochę krępujące. Po chwili stojąca obok Harribel spogląda na niego złowrogo i na Gina spada miska z lodowatą wodą. Tier komentuje, że przynajmniej nie zmokną jej ubrania. Występujące postacie Walki * Tōshirō Hitsugaya kontra Tier Harribel * Shunsui Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake kontra Coyote Starrk * Suì-Fēng i Marechiyo Ōmaeda kontra Baraggan Louisenbairn Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * Lecznicze Kidō Techniki Shinigami: * Użyte Techniki: * * * * * Techniki Hollowów: * * * * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Bankai * Uwolnione Resurrección: * * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki